Uuk-Koi
Uuk-Koi is a dangerous game that is illegal in most parts of the Matoran Universe. History The game is notably banned in nearly all of the Domes of the Matoran Universe, and although some islands may have sparse regions where it is legal, the game is most notably permissible on the Isle of Stelt. The game was created by unknown beings, though it is known that the first games were made somewhere near Metru Nui, since Kanoka intended to become Noble Kanohi Matatu were stolen and used to make the game pieces for the game. After the first wave of the game started to spread, more means became available for creation of new game boards and tiles. Due to the taboo nature of the game, most islands keep a watch out for the game, watching for the illegal imports to come in. Usually it should be promptly dealt with, since the game can cause madness to engulf entire islands, and has certainly done so in the past, though sometimes customs searches fail to locate the game. ''Sanctus Epitaph During the year 998 A.G.C., it was revealed that a Fe-Matoran named Gyoku owned a board that he admitted was brought to the the Isle of Angelus Nui by illegal means. He would often play with the former leader of the Toa Angelus, Gaila, until her death. He later sent summons to the island's current leader, Toa Tala, and challenged him in her place. Tala was unable to defeat Gyoku, falling quickly behind his foe by three tiles. They ended up simply quitting the game, since Gyoku didn't desire Tala's mind to be shattered. Double: Crime and the City During 999 A.G.C., a Ko-Matoran named Unik purchased a copy of the game on the Isle of Doppel Nui and used it as his sadistic way of dealing with people from time to time. When he had taken a Ga-Matoran hostage, the police were forced to play against him. However, before they got anyone to do it, [[Linke|"Recht"]], their consultant at the time, went in to play against the murderer, against better warning. He played well for his first time, but was defeated by the superior adapted mind of Unik, before Unik was incapacitated and arrested by Senior Detective Derr. Linke would later play again while investigating a drug ring beneath an art gallery owned by a Ka-Matoran named Phasm. He was undercover, and forced to play through shortened games, two tiles against two tiles, to try to find the ''"Ghost", a smuggler and murderer, and bring the ring down. Due to his Duos Stone-enhanced mind, Linke won each game he played against the criminals. Gameplay Played by two beings on a large board with various grids overlaying it, one being controls black, rectangular tiles, while the other being controls similar tiles in white. To begin, each player places their right hand as a closed fist, with the left hand over top of it, open palmed, facing down onto their own fist. The Uuk-Koi tiles are forged from Kanoka intended to become Noble Kanohi Matatu and thus the game is completely mental in nature. The first player, decided upon prior to the game's start, uses their mind to move their first tile, flipping it onto another tile of the opposite color, or onto any open space as the game progresses. The tiles then both stand up on their long sides and overflow with energy, at which point both players exert mental pressure, fighting against the other using the stone tiles as a focal point for their minds. They continue to battle with their minds, wearing one another down, until one player, the winner as it were, overcomes the other by overpowering their opponent's mind. The loser's stone will then fly up and shatter, sending a ripple of pain through their body and mind. Every loss will weaken the loser's mind, yet even a victory will, in some ways, weaken the mind from the force exerted during each prior battle. A Toa, or any other Sapient Species capable of utilizing Kanohi, will often be a better player because they have a higher mental fortitude than the typical non-Kanohi-using player, or a player whose species renders them incapable of utilizing masks of power at certain times, like Matoran. The more familiar a player is with exercising the limitations of their mind, the more effective player they are. A game of Uuk-Koi ends when every last one of a single player's tiles have been destroyed. The winner is often rendered unconscious at best, meanwhile the loser will most likely die unless they have a higher mental fortitude than any ordinary being. For instance, the Ta-Matoran Linke survived a loss simply because he was used to coping with the stresses of being dual-minded alongside Recht while using a Duos Stone. Typically the winner will, as previously noted, be knocked unconscious, or as often happens, become brain damaged. At times winners have even been driven insane by their victory and, on some occasions, their triumphant play has still resulted in their death. Trivia *This object was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Sanctus Epitaph'' *''Double: Crime and the City'' *''Double: The Final Game'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Society Category:Games Category:Objects Category:Koji